


Parallel

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Orphan Poe Dameron, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Han and Leia, Pilot Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Step-parents, Time Skips, Unbeta'd, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Death alters the life that Poe Dameron was suppose to have in the movie timeline. What if, he lost his parents and was raised by Leia & Han?
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Chewbacca & Poe Dameron & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Parallel  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary  
Death alters the life that Poe Dameron was suppose to have in the movie timeline. What if, he lost his parents and was raised by Leia & Han?  
Disclaimer: Nope.

|| PARALLEL ||

Poe was only 3 years old when his parents died. Having no one left Shara’s squad taking to housing him for a while but with missions still going it was no place for a child.  
Leia on the one Hand felt responsible for Poe’s parents death and took in the child while the clean up efforts took effect. Han got in on it too carrying the little pilot around and flying the falcon on milk runs. Chewie would watch Poe when Leia and Han needed me time.  
After a year of living with the now Solo’s, Luke came back from a scouting mission to find young Poe sitting before Chewie flying a small ship around in one Hand and the other ship following behind held up by the force. Moving forward in awe he kneels down to Poe’s level.  
“Hey Poe.”  
“Hey Lukes.” Luke smiles at the saying of his name from young lips.  
“So you’re flying ships?”  
“Yup. Me pilot.”  
“You flying both ships.”  
“Mom and me.”  
“Mom?”  
“Yup,” Poe fiddles with the double rings around his neck. Luke looks around to see the ship still hovering. “Will princess still love me still when baby is born?” The ship falls and with instinct Luke catches.  
“Of course she will.”  
“Yeah.” Han voices walking toward them. “Besides who is going to pilot the falcon with Chewie while I’m changing diapers.”  
“ME!” Poe yells joyfully as Han comes forward to pick up Poe.  
“That’s right,” hugging the boy close. “When did you get back?” Han asks Luke.  
“Just now. How’s Leia?”  
“Grumpy. But she’s well.”  
“Purrgil.” Poe adds.  
“Hey what did I say about using that,” Han begins to tickle Poe and dangle him upside down which has him giggling. A Purrgil is a interstellar space whale.  
“Yall Yall yall, gruumph.” Chewie comes in taking Poe from Han. “Gruff.”  
“Okay, he’s yours too.”  
“Hhrrrmmm piff.”  
“Yes I shouldn’t have said it around young ears. Sorry. Poe, don’t say that okay, please?”  
“Cookie.”  
“You drive a hard bargain.”  
“Cookie.”  
“Alright, you can have one.”  
“Two.”  
“One.”  
“Purrgil.” Poe voices mind set on getting two cookies for his silence. Luke starts laughing at the negotiations going on.  
“I’m going to go check on Leia. Later Poe.”  
“Bye Lukes, two.”  
“Okay you little negotiator. Two.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Grrmph.” Chewie tells Han.  
“I’m allowed to spoil him. I’m the fun one.”  
||P||  
Luke enters turning down the corridor opposite from where Han & gang are heading to find his sister. Finding her sitting at a desk in her office.  
“Did you eat a planet?” Luke voices joyfully.  
“Not funny,” she growls.  
“Sorry, you look good.”  
“Not like a purrgil.” Luke looks shocked. “How many cookies did Poe get out of Han?”  
“Two.”  
“Should have asked for three.” Entering the room more to sit across from her.  
“You know Chewie will give him a third.”  
“Yes.” Leia lifts another padd with information on it. “How did the scouting go?”  
“It went well. Received some more leads and possible location of Jedi artifacts.”  
“Good,” Leia pauses and looks over at Luke. “What is it?”  
“Poe was force flying one of the ships. He says it was his mom but…”  
“Poe flies those ships around like crazy. Damn good at it too.”  
“So have you tested him?”  
“Luke, Poe lost his parents because of this war. He deserves to be a kid. Any child that has the force deserves to be a kid and have the choice to use their talents.”  
“But they still need guidance. We need to bring back the Jedi?” Leia sighs.  
“Poe will not be a Jedi. Sure he can train to be but … he’s a pilot. Hell, We find him asleep in the pilot’s chair if he’s not sleeping in his room. You can train him somewhat but he’s a pilot.”  
“You saw this?”  
“I saw a glimpse.” Luke scoots closer toward her. “When he had just lost them and yellow squadron,” Shara’s squadron, “were trying their best.” She admits to those following days of rejoice and lost. “When I held him, I saw.” Leia sighs rubbing her swollen stomach. “I saw him in a pilot jump suite walking toward me with a huge smile on his face.” Taking a deep breath to focus herself. “That is where he will be.”  
“Understandable. But we should still guide him.”  
“We can and will. But I think Ben is going to be more Jedi than me.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah.” Leia nods scooting to get up. Moving forward he helps Leia up. She smiles making her way to the door.  
“So where are we going?”  
“To get a cookie.”

|| Four Years Later ||

Ben Solo is four years old while Poe is eight. Poe is sword fighting with Luke.  
“I wanna.” Ben voices.  
“In a moment.” Luke says going over a motion again with Poe.  
“No,” the sword is ripped from Poe’s hand and into Ben’s.  
“Ben, that’s not fair,” Poe declares.  
“But I wanna.”  
“And you will.” Poe moves over to kneel before Ben. “Let me just soften him up a little more than you can have at him.” Ben grins wide handing the sword back to Poe. “Thanks buddy.” Everyone is amazed at how well Poe and Ben get along. Whenever Ben began to have a tantrum Poe could calm him down. It amazed all of them.  
When they finished their lesson with Luke they would practice with one another. Luke observed them at how fast they both took to training.  
“How are they doing?” Leia asks standing beside her brother.  
“Reminds me of our training sessions.”  
“Hmmm, I remember kicking your butt often.”  
“Yeah.” They share a nudge.  
“No Force Pushing! HEEeeeYYyy!” Poe voiced. This has both adults looking up to see Poe thrown backward and into one of the many rocks surrounding the area.  
“POE!” Leia cries moving to the down child. “Poe?” Reaching for him he opens his eyes. There are tears in his eyes. “Oh Poe,” spying the gash on the left arm and the weird angle it had acquired from hitting the rock. Poe tries to hold it in but the pain makes itself known and he cries more whimpering. Leia swoops in picking up Poe and carrying him off to medical. Luke watches her go leaving him with Ben.  
Turning to Ben he had remained frozen to the spot from where they were practicing. Kneeling before the child.  
“Why did you do that Ben?”  
“He winning. But I… I’m stronger. I Jedi more than him.” This was an old argument and not the first time Ben has force pushed Poe. This is the first time he has used it and truly hurt Poe.  
“You may be but that does not give you the right to hurt someone with the force. That is not a Jedi. A Jedi would not hurt the ones they love.”  
“He not brother.”  
“What?” Luke looks at Ben in shock.  
“Poe or pawn. He not brother and I wanted to win.”  
“Ben listens to yourself. Poe may be an orphan. But your parents adopted him and he is your brother. He loves you. And he is older than you. When you get older you will be better. He has had more practice.”  
“I want to be Jedi.” An old argument.  
“And what does Poe want to be?” Ben sniffles at this. Poe’s answer has never changed since childhood.  
“Pilot.”  
“See. Now let’s go check on our pilot and this Jedi can apologies for his mistake.” Ben hands Luke the sword before Luke picks him up and they follow after the rest of the family.

**11 years later**

Ben defects from Luke’s Jedi training after that night of attempt to kill him. He goes to Poe asking him to join him. They are walking in the lights on Hosnian Prime.  
“You know I can’t.” Poe has joined the republic navy.  
“You’re my brother. I thought you would understand.”  
“Ben, I do understand but maybe there was a reason. Did you look into the force?”  
“Poe, why, why must you be so clueless!?!”  
“I’m not. I’m just trying to look at all the angles like mom would. Maybe Lukes is going dark.” This stops Ben. Ben had not thought of that.  
“Mom can see better than Uncle Luke.”  
“Right, let’s get on a shuttle and we can pilot to mom and see…” Poe stops to turn to see Ben frozen in place.  
“I’m not going with you.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I know what he saw. I heard the dark.”  
“If you are dark why did you come to me?” Ben looks at Poe taken aback. “Because you are good Ben.”  
“No, no, no. It is not what I want.”  
“You want to be a Jedi.”  
“NO!” Ben lifts his hand out pushing Poe backward igniting his red saber. “The dark has so much power. I want that power.”  
“What happened to you?”  
“I found out who I am suppose to be.” Ben begins to walk toward Poe. Poe ignites his own saber. Bringing the gold blade up in a ready stance. “You think you can take me?” Ben laughs.  
“Today maybe I can if I need to. You didn’t come here to fight. Why did you come here?”  
“I had to see what the look on our parents face will look like once they see who I truly am.”  
“So are you going to talk or fight?” Ben turns off his blade.  
“We will fight, but not here. Bye Poe.”  
“Bye Ben.”

||P||

Poe goes home to tell them but Luke was there telling them what had happened. For the first time in a long time Poe accesses his power and pushed Luke away from Han and Leia.  
“How could you be so cruel? The line is so thin and you had to act. Mom is the better seerer than you.” Poe hadn’t realized how hard he was pushing with each word. “You did this.” Pushing one last time before storming outside.  
Han follows Poe.  
“Kid.”  
“Don’t.” Poe takes a deep breath centering himself. “He came to me. He wanted me to go with him. He was scared for a moment. It was Ben. Unsure if what had happened had. Then with an ignition of the blade Ben was gone.” Poe runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe I could have,” stopped him/saved him. Han moves forward finger raised pointing at Poe.  
“Now you don’t. Ben is his own man.” Taking a breath himself to center. Lowering his finger. “Leia felt something.”  
“Like a crack in the ground.” Han looks stunned at him. “I may not be like them but I’m not blind to it or ignore it.” The old man nods knowing he took the force as just another deity to praise falsehoods too. Even after seeing the truth.  
“Damned force.”  
“We chose who we want to be. I know what I wanted. Ben never truly knew. He said Jedi but…”  
“Woulda, coulda, shoulda. We can’t make choices for him.” The two nod. “Come here kid.” Poe moves to Han and lets him pull him in for a hug. Holding each other as if the ground is not crumbling around them. 

||P||

Poe moved through the ranks of the republic navy. But when Leia calls to him for aid he came home to her. Sitting across from her as they repaired a bad port on BB8.  
“Mom is it really him?” He had heard words of the sith lord running the first order. The head ruthless leader and force strong user protégé Kylo Ren.  
“With all my heart I hope not but… I can’t feel him.” Leia looks up at Poe.  
“Have you?” She asks him. Poe looks down at the tools in his hand.  
“No, not now but I will be seeing him. I just…” he dropped the tool. “It’s soon.”  
“Than be safe.”

||P|| To Be Continued….


	2. The Force Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events around 'The Force Awakens'.

(The Force Awakens)

Poe felt himself say those words to the helmet of who talks first. The quick conversation was not enough but being captured was not part of the plan.  
His mother had been desperate in need of finding Luke. So being the good son, he helps and now won’t be completing his mission. Sorry mom.  
They rough him up. Knowing his ribs are bruised and he has looked prettier. But they would not get anything from him. Kylo Ren enters.  
“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?” Poe looks up at the snark.  
“Not really.”  
“I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”  
“Might wanna rethink your technique.” Kylo Ren says nothing, reaches out to him. Poe feels the tendrils sink into him. It’s not the kind form but daggers. It hurts more. Flinching as each push is like blades on his skin. They slice along thoughts he uses to distract himself. Stilling under the force torture Kylo steps closer.  
“Where is it?” It takes all of his focus on the force to not scream as the fire grows heavier and deeper. “Where is it?” Pushing back with what strength he can he stares right into the helmet face.  
“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” Poe uses his talent a little pushing but the fire is too much.  
“Where... is it?” Sorry Leia, Poe thinks before screaming as the fire burns and slices every inch of his body and mind.  
Poe only knows he does not have enough time to collect himself before he is being lead out of the room. Every inch of him hurts. He hasn’t felt that in a long time. But a door opened can be walked into from either direction. In those moments of agony he tried to seek if Ben was inside the monster of Kylo Ren. There was an ember extinguishing quickly. But the door slammed on him and pain flooded every fiber.  
The next moment he overheard that Ren wanted him. Maybe to see what else he can get out of his former brother. Former everything now. It’s not what it seems. It’s a rescue kind of. Making friends with a defecting storm trooper. Naming said trooper. Fighting while everything hurt. Focus, focus, back to the mission. Back to his droid. Than everything going black as they crashed.  
**  
Jakku Happens  
**  
Han’s eyes turned into saucers at what he had caught in his tractor beam. It couldn’t be but he would recognize her anywhere. Grabbing Chewie they go down to welcome their guest. Rey and Finn are found and converse with Han.  
“And ‘that thing’ can understand you too, so watch it. Come on outta there.” After Finn insults Chewie. BB8 comes out using a magnetic arm. Han freezes. “BB8?” The droid wheels over around Han and than Chewie. Rey smiles at how excited BB8 is around the two. “How did you get him? Where’s Poe?” Finn looks to Rey before nodding.  
“He’s dead.” Finn informs. BB8 makes a sad noise. Han steps back away form them turning to contain himself.  
“You sure?” Asking over his shoulder.  
“We crashed and a sand monster ate the wreckage. His seat was crushed in from the front.” Rey watches as Han tries to remain stoic but Chewie gives a loud cry of grief.  
“Are you okay?” Rey asks moving to Han.  
“You basically just told me my son is dead.” Rey looks to Finn who is wide eyed.  
“I’m sorry.” Rey voices with concern.  
“That kid.” Han slams his fist against the wall. He couldn’t let himself grieve now. There would be time later. Turning to them. “Where’d you get this ship?”  
**  
Takodana Happens.  
**  
Finn was in shock to see Poe standing there by his X-wing. Running toward him to give him a hug. The two make a move to return to command. As they walk, Poe pauses at seeing the millennium falcon.  
“Is that?”  
“GGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAALLLL!!” Chewie is running over and lifting Poe off the ground and away from Finn. Finn can only watch wide-eyed at Poe laughing in the hairy arms.  
“I missed you too.  
“RRraaa Rummm Ruff.” Chewie looks him over.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.”  
“HHrrrrmmmfff.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yah La lla raram.” Han comes down the ramp of the falcon. Finn can just stand there and watch as Han comes out and pause. Chewie sets Poe back on the ground. Poe stands still as Han approaches him. Han takes Poe’s face in his Hands.  
“Thought I lost you boy.”  
“I’m not that easy to kill.”  
“Of course you aren’t. You doing alright?”  
“Yeah.  
“Leia told me.” She had ridden back with Han on the falcon so he could fill her in. Told her about Rey and Finn, there mission. Leia in return telling Han about Poe’s mission. And Poe returning empty Handed and his experience with Ben. The shock not fully having time to settle in as they arrive and landed. “You really okay? Truth kid.”  
“It hurts to focus on the force, but the way I use it it’s like flying with some broken ribs.”  
“Yeah, not fun. We will talk later. Catch up.”  
“I’ll hold you too that dad.” Han hugs Poe as tight as he can but Poe pulls Han in close for a hug equally as tight. Resting his head on Han’s shoulder. It had been so long. They would have time later. Squeezing tight one last time Poe takes a deep breath.  
“You okay?” Han asks his son.  
“Just in case.”  
“Hey it’s me.”  
“That’s what has me worried.” Poe voices before relinquishing his hold on his father. “Later, I’m holding you to that even if I have to sabotage the falcon.”  
“Don’t say that kid, I just got her back.” They smile before entering the command center.  
**  
Finn is loading explosives onto the falcon. Watching as Poe gives a hug to Han and than one to General Leia. Poe is their son. What wonders never ceased about his new friend.  
**  
Poe is flying the X-wing into Starkiller base when he feels it. Closing his eyes he can feel Han slip from this world. banking hard he focuses. There is no time yet for pain. No time for remorse but a little satisfaction of destroying Ben’s toys for once. Weapons hot he fires upon the oscillator. The fire dances around his X-wing as he destroys the heart of the base. Flying out with maneuvers he learned and are engrained inside of him.  
Landing his X-wing on D’Quar, there are cheers chorused around him. Pats on his battered body. All the gratitude of winning does not stop the ache in his heart. Han had promised there would be a later to talk. Walking over Poe sees he gathers the girl Rey that Chewie had told him about. Leia holds the girls close. Approaching slowly he looks to Chewie who is just rocking back and forth on the ramp hydraulic pole. Going to him he can feel the grief.  
“Chewie?” Poe says softly as not to alarm the stressed out Wookie. Chewie turns to face him alarmed. Then he is being engulfed in fury arms. The Wookie’s world of hurt flowing around him. Letting himself hurt and just vibe in it and flow.  
Leia and Rey separate from their embrace.  
“I need to go check on my son and Chewie.” Rey watches wide eyed as she moves toward Poe and Chewie. BB8 rolling over to Poe and moving slightly back and forth.  
“BB8’s owner,” Rey voices watching as the two move apart to make room for Leia in their hug. Feeling their sorrow from here. So they had two children. One a monster and one… she didn’t know yet. Later.  
Leia forced her forehead to Poe’s  
“Don’t give into the hate, Poe. Don’t give into the hate. If you do he wins.” Leia can feel Poe try and control himself. Center that emotion. There is a deep inhalation and a forced breath out. Two more times and Poe sags more into her. His arms wrapping around her completely. Just like Han had done before he left. A final good bye. Leia lets herself cry. Poe does too. Chewie holds them close letting the family unit a moment to grieve in this chaotic time. “Poe?”  
“I am not hate. What he did?”  
“I know.” She runs a Hand through his hair. “I love you Poe. Han loved you too.” The two separate to look into each other’s eyes.  
“I love you too mom.” They both put back on their mask and face the world. Continuing to fight the good fight.  
** After they restore the map. **  
Chewie is loading up the falcon. Preparing for the trip to Ahch-To  
“Leaving me already,” Poe jokes to Chewie. The Wookie makes a noise at him. “I know, I know. The mission is important.”  
“Do you?” Leia asks from behind him. Poe steps toward her.  
“Do you want me to go with her? Go see uncle Lukes.”  
“What does the force tell you?” Moving forward she takes his Hands in hers.  
“The force,” Poe looks around. People are doing their job and prepping. Most did not know that Poe is a force user. Only a select few. Leia steps closer toward him. Watching him close his eyes as he centers himself.  
“Where do you see yourself?” She asks again softly giving him a moment to focus. He may not be able to see as clear as she can in the force but he can see snippets ahead of time. That’s what makes him a great pilot. That moment of anticipation the slight déjà vu moment before it happens.  
“I’m in a cockpit. I’m with you.” He opens his eyes looking at her face. She makes that all knowing face, pursed lips, confirming with a nod of her head. Squeezing his Hands before letting them. “You will always have me.”  
“And you will always have us.” Leia says moving her Hand to his cheek.

TBC = The Last Jedi


	3. The Last Jedi

The Last Jedi  
***  
Poe lets some of the anger build in him as he attacks the dreadnaught. Using all his skill and force he focuses on the mission. Leia tries to reign him in but he ignores her. Then they blow up the dreadnaught but at the cost of so many. Opening himself to the lost he can feel it, them. He had become Ben in that moment, the destroyer. He gave into the hate.  
No wonder Leia slapped him and demoted him. Yes they had won but at what cost.  
“If you start an attack, you follow through.” Leia shakes her head giving him the motherly lecture. Of use your brains not your joystick. But it had to wait. The battle continues. Sending her son off in full battle mode she tries to get ready to be the coordinator. Poe reaches the bay just as it is blown up with half of his friends inside. Looking in pain and shock as everything that is Poe these days is stripped away. The blast door sealing with a confirming thud.   
Finn finds him, helping him up, they begin to head to command when Poe feels it. He can feel Leia radiating trying to talk to Ben. Let him know there is love. Poe closes his eyes letting his Hand rest on the hull for support. Doing what he knows his mother would want him to do. See the light in all the dark. Hope for the best. Pushing love through the old family link that was thread bared. Then Leia snuffed out. This has Poe running toward command. Collapsing almost to look out the window to see Leia floating there. No, this can’t be happening to him again. Eyes going wide as he feels her. She starts to move with the force toward the door. Poe is there in a fraction of a moment catching her and calling for medics and moving her toward medical.   
*  
Connix moves toward Poe as he is pacing back and forth in medical.  
“You should go meditate.” She tells him. Poe looks at her startled. Connix is in high confidence of Leia and knows of Poe force use.  
“Not now.” He grits.  
“Than let medical see to you.” Connix says in a steady tone. Poe looks at her, smiles and walks into medical for a nurse droid to scan him and spray some bacta on some bruising and cut areas.  
Heading to command he meets Holdo and is not impressed. Storming out maybe he should have meditated before coming back to the new command.  
Poe is in Leia’s wardroom watching her heal and trying to focus on the force. Deep inhalation in, long exhale out.   
“I’m one with the force, the force is with me.” Poe sinks deeper and deeper with each cadence of the quote.  
*  
Finns stops outside the door, hesitant to knock.  
“You’re hesitating.” Rose says.  
“It’s just, I felt.” Finn is unsure of how to word what he just felt.  
“He’s probably mediating to center himself.” Rose says off handed motioning to the door. Like everyone knew that Poe meditated.  
“What?” Finn looks at her in shock.  
“Um, well…” Rose doesn’t want to say what she has heard from her times behind the pipes. Discovering that Poe is Leia’s other son. That Poe is a force user. And if anyone looked at Poe in detail they would see the large pockets he has on his pant legs that lets him hide his light saber.   
The door opens for them and Poe is getting up off the floor.  
“Hey, what’s up?” They hatch their plan.  
*  
Poe is trying to give Finn and Rose more time but he can’t. A mutiny is the only way. Gathering loyalist to Leia and himself they storm the bridge. After years of growing up with 3PO he tunes him out and stays on mission.  
Leia walks to the command deck toward the chaos. Crew move out of her way to Holdo standing by the door and a droid trying to open said locked door. Holdo turns to her but Leia holds up her Hand.  
“Give me your weapon.” Eyes wide Holdo makes sure her blaster is on stun before handing it to Leia. Leia smirks at her, I got this. The door opens and there is a pause. Closing her eyes she feels him. Entering knowing the shock of her will give her that moment she needs to get through to her son.  
“Leia,” Poe voice sounds shocked. Leia stuns Poe. Shuffling over after not realizing the blast wound throw him back.   
“Get him on a gurney.” Leia orders. “The rest of you to the shuttle bay.” Her eyes go to Connix who was first to Poe’s stunned side. “Connix.”  
“General.” Connix never showed any sign of the force. But she is loyal. Especially to Leia and Poe.   
*  
Holdo talks to her as they load Poe into the shuttle.  
“That one’s a trouble maker. I like him.”  
“Me too.”  
*  
Leia keeps a watch out the window toward their destination. Yet her senses waiting for Poe to wake up. Not waiting long she felt the usual pain then the adrenaline spiking. Taking in the area before looking out at the cruiser growing ever distant. Failure rippling off of him.  
“Poe,” Leia calls to him. Turning toward her he pauses. Making his way toward her he sits before her. He’s informed of the plan.   
“That could work.”  
“She was more interested in protecting the light than seeming like a hero.” Taking the beacon of his wrist.  
“Why didn’t she tell me? This whole mess could have been avoided.” Leia nods to his wisdom.  
“Yes but we didn’t know if we had some spies.”  
“I’m your…” Poe moves back from her. “Do you think I’m a risk?” Leia now realizes her mistake. Keeping her distance slightly after loosing Han and Ben back to back. She had hurt her faithful son.   
“No, no Poe. I was just worried.”  
“Worried I would do something unjedi and join up with the first order.” Leia did not have enough sleep or healing done to have this argument right now.   
“Poe,” she says with more force on both factors to get his attention back on her. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just I lost…”  
“We lost.” He reminds her. “They were my family too.” Leia nods.  
“All I can say is I’m sorry Poe. I should of but …”  
“When the war is over… no when this adventure is over we are having a talk. A real one. No putting off for later.”  
“Understood commander.” Poe sits next to her again taking her Hand. His fingers playing with the beacon on his mother’s wrist.  
*  
Luke passes through the remains of the resistance. After saying goodbye to all of those in command there is one last person of the rebellion he needs to say good-bye too. He watches as Poe helps Finn bring in Rose calling for medical attention.  
“Poe,” Luke calls to his nephew.  
“Lukes,” Poe says coming over to the Jedi master, teacher, uncle. “What’s?” Luke rests a Hand on Poe’s face.   
“Take care of your mother for me.” Poe nods to agree but then he felt it.  
“No.”  
“Poe, you are stronger in the force than you realize. Let that spark go. You won’t be disappointed.” Luke takes a hard look at his nephew.   
“May the force be with you.”  
“As always.” Luke exits.   
*  
The resistance makes it to the blocked entrance.   
“No,” Poe cries as hope fades a little more. A spark, focusing on his light he let’s it grow slowly. There is a flare and it is not his. The rocks move out of the way and Rey is standing there. Finn welcomes her as the resistance boards the falcon. Poe helping Leia on board. He moves around checking that all who are left are there. Then he finally gets to meet Rey officially. Shaking her Hand feels like sunshine coming through the trees to warm his skin. Taking a breath he lets go of her Hand. Rey stares at him for a moment before moving to talk with Leia. Discussing Luke’s sacrifice.  
And they are safe for now.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The next chapter I began writing before Rise of Skywalker came out. I’m going to make it a filler chapter or just diverge from her. Maybe I can lean toward the Duel of the Fates script. I am unsure. Please bare with me. May the force be with you.)


End file.
